


Finché non ti addormenterai

by screaming_underneath



Series: Burning up a sun just to say goodbye [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, OTP Feels, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, Quadruple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_underneath/pseuds/screaming_underneath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A volte chiude gli occhi e sogna.</p><p>Sogna di Rose e di quell'altro Dottore, quello che non è lui. Quello che ha pronunciato quelle tre parole; quello al di là della smagliatura, che la notte la tiene tra le braccia e non ha bisogno di guardare verso le stelle per vederla, non più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finché non ti addormenterai

**FINCHE' NON TI ADDORMENTERAI**

 

 

A volte si addormenta senza rendersene conto, le porte del TARDIS spalancate e gli occhi persi nella breccia.

È un taglio sottile, una cicatrice. Fluttua nell'oceano universale, piccola, quasi invisibile, ma il Dottore sa benissimo dove si trovi. Dove porti. A che costo.

A volte chiude gli occhi e sogna.

Sogna di Rose e di quell'altro Dottore, quello che non è lui. Quello che ha pronunciato quelle tre parole; quello al di là della smagliatura, che la notte la tiene tra le braccia e non ha bisogno di guardare verso le stelle per vederla, non più.

 

A volte sogna di passarvi attraverso, ed è un desiderio talmente forte che si chiede se non ne valga la pena. Distruggere due universi solo per sentirla di nuovo ridere contro la sua spalla mentre l'abbraccia ― può? “Sono l'ultimo Signore del Tempo” si dice, e pensandoci gli pare giusto.

Rose, Rose è la cosa giusta.

Vederla un'ultima volta

(ancora, Dottore, non ti bastano mai gli addii?)

per chiederle scusa di averla lasciata indietro. Per averle voltato le spalle, senza dire una parola, di nuovo.

Perché è importante.

Perché non importa quante volte quell'altro Dottore le abbia sussurrato  _ti amo_ all'orecchio, non è mai stato lui.

 

A volte si chiede se avrebbe davvero il coraggio di farlo.

Mandarle sottosopra la vita adesso che forse è riuscita ad andare avanti.

(adesso che ha il  _suo_ Dottore?)

Dilaniare il tessuto della realtà e strapparla da un'esistenza di giorni vissuti tutti nell'ordine giusto e magari una famiglia

(un marito?)

di cui prendersi cura, con cui invecchiare assieme, senza l'incombenza di sapere che chi ti è accanto sopravviverà a te per secoli e secoli e secoli e sarà infine di nuovo solo.

È davvero così egoista da pretendere che lei spenda la sua misera, unica vita assieme a lui?

 

Il Dottore non sogna, ma quando lo fa è con Rose nella Baia del Lupo.

C'è sempre vento in quel sogno, e odore di sale e sabbia e il  _suo_  profumo su ogni altra cosa.

Camminano lentamente, guardandosi negli occhi; se volgono la testa, c'è loro figlio che corre e salta tra le onde del bagnasciuga.

È un sogno talmente vivido che quando il Dottore si risveglia e la breccia risplende sulle sue lacrime, capisce che non potrebbe mai farlo.

Così chiude le porte del TARDIS, lasciando che i suoi cuori rimangano lì, sospesi a metà tra due mondi, quello reale e quello dei sogni.

Aspettando di avere di nuovo sonno.

**Author's Note:**

> Un cuoricino a Glass Heart per avermi fatto scrivere di loro ancora una volta.  
> (E scusate per i feels.)


End file.
